Airship Dock
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Airship Dock'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 September event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Aviator Helmet # On the head of the statue # Lower left on top of flowers # On the right gryphon statue on the central building # On top of the airship # Lower right, on arm of bench # Upper right corner, above the window Ball # Upper left, above tower clock (football) # Lower left, on viewing scope (baseball) # On side of airship (football) # Lower right, on floor in front of bench (baseball) # Lying against left side of bench back (football) Barrel Organ #In front of building at right of statue #On airship boarding deck (left of airship cabin) #Right of fountain #On the bench Basket * On left side of bench * Before the fountain * Hanging at left of right window * Above the observation pod of the airship Bell *Left foreground *Hanging from the back of the airship *hanging from left side of clock tower Bottle * At the feet of statue * On the bench * On the glass roof behind the bench * verticale, against center of fountain Camera * On the bench * Left foreground * To the right of stairs * Under the right window, above the glass dome Carpetbag * Right side of statues column Cat * Below the bench * In right window * On front of fountain * In right arm of statue * In place of the roof statue at our right side of man statue Chessboard * To the right off fountain * Near the foreground bench * Above right window Compass * To the right off binoculars on top of the flowers * In the left hand of statue * On the side of airship balloon * On side of the more left building (in place of clock) Enveloppe * left side on the roof of the right house Ferris Wheel * Colored between statue and a building * Behind buildings, very huge * Fainted, behind the airship * Small in front of the central building right of the statue Firework *On the airship *On the front of the fountain *At left of right window *On the front "point" of the airship (red & white) *below the bridge Fish * Under airship on pillar * On side of airship balloon * Top of fountain * On the handrail in foreground (between bench and pink flowers) Globe *On the bench *Above the panels *Handing at left of right window *Lower front part of the airship Kite * Center right on glass dome * In the sky, between airship and the right house * In the sky, above front "arrow" of airship balloon Megaphone * To the right of statues foot * top of the airship balloon * on dome glass, above bench Menu *Near bench *Near background downstairs *on balconies of background buildings Net * Against leg of statue * Near the bench, close of the foreground stairs * Between pedestal and fountain Pigeon * On left of foreground stairs * Flying above fountain * Left of statue, in front of green roof * On the top of bench * In sky between airship and red roof Pinecone * In flowers to left of bench * On top of bench * On top of binoculars Policeman *Near background stairs *On background stairs *Left of the fountain Riffle * On stained glass, left of right window * Between bench and letterbox Road Sign * Right of the binoculars, partially hidden * In right arch under airship Scarf * Around neck of man statue * Around "arrow" of the front of airship balloon * On the stained dome * At the right side of the binoculars Smoking Pipe *In the right window *On the airship near the ventilator *On the statue *Lying on the binoculars left foreground *On the arm of the bench Spyglass * On top of airship * in arm of the man statue * below bench * in place of a blue pannel * near binoculars, verticale Top Hat *Sign (blue hat) near the bottom background stairs *On the bench *On pedestal of statue *On head of statue Toy Windmill * On the glass roof, r.h. side Trumpet * On left side of bench * On the front of fountain * On side of the airship balloon * vertical near a lamppost Umbrella * Standing right side of bench * Below the airship, fainted with sky * Blue closed umbrella, against left of fountain * On the left side of the violet roof, open, blending in Violin * In front of fountain on ground * Below the bench * on the side of the balloon of airship Weather Vane * top of blue pannels (center of the scene) Ranks Gallery AD Rank I 2.png|Rank I AD Rank II_2.png|Rank II AD Rank III_2.png|Rank III Key Map Silhouette Gallery ''This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. Pilot Hat.png|Aviator Helmet AD_Fish_sh.png|Fish Item Drops Coming Soon Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Events * Tips & Tricks * Locations Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:September 2019